


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 3: Kate Upton vs Scarlett Johansson

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Third match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 3: Kate Upton vs Scarlett Johansson

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 3: Kate Upton vs Scarlett Johansson**

This is probably one of the most anticipated fights in the first round. Two busty babes fighting each other. Kate Upton is the first one to enter what can be best described as a gladiator pit. Kate plants her naked feet into the sand and tests the chain mesh that surrounds the circle. Kate checks her white bra, making sure it’s holding her two greatest assets in place.

 

Her rival Scarlett Johansson steps into the circle behind her and as Kate turns around her eyes immediately stare at Scarlett’s boobs who are barely being contained by the red fabric around it. The referee calls both of them to the center and the two women push their boobs against one another. Scarlett looks tiny compared to Kate in both height and breast size. Both are Double-D, but the difference is that Scarlett is 32DD and Kate is 34DD. Kate outclasses Scarlett’s breasts with a couple of inches.

 

The referee tells the two fighters to separate, but the two women keep their assets pressed against one another. Seeing as this is how they want to start the referee signals them to start. Scarlett is the first one to react and wraps her arms around Kate’s waist. Their breasts struggle to keep their shapes, but neither of them are giving in just yet.

 

“You really think yours can beat mine Scarlett?”

 

Kate wraps her arms around Scarlett’s back and tugs her in. Scarlett lets out a grunt as her boobs are pressed tightly against Kate’s firm breasts.

 

“Argh you dumb whore!” Scarlett sneers at Kate.

 

Unfortunately for Kate her rival has her arms in a better spot. Scarlett squeezes her arms tighter around her tighter and Kate starts having trouble breathing. Kate releases Scarlett from her grip and grabs Scarlett’s wrists behind her back. Kate tries to peel them apart, but Scarlett is budging. Instead Scarlett applies even more pressure on Kate’s waist and their racks are pressed against each other even more.

 

“You might be bigger, but you are also a lot dumber than me.”

 

Kate can’t believe that her smaller opponent is getting the better in a titfight. Scarlett’s boobs however aren’t flattening Kate’s Double-Ds. Instead they remain firmly in place no matter how much pressure she applies on them. As the time passes it are her own boobs who are struggling to maintain their form. Kate is still trying to free herself from the bearhug and doesn’t even notice that Scarlett is the one struggling more.

 

“Oh my god you fat cow just give in already!” Scarlett screams while trying to dominate Kate’s boobs.

 

Kate finally sees that her breasts are squashing Scarlett’s boobs.

 

“What’s the matter Scarjo? Can’t handle a real pair?” Kate smirks and stops trying to free herself from the bearhug.

 

Kate instead wraps her arms around Scarlett’s torso and her elbows press against the side of Scarlett’s breasts. Her rival boobs are pushed together and slowly are enveloped by her own pair of boobs.

 

“Nooo…” Scarlett moans as she watches Kate’s boobs take over hers.

 

Scarlett releases Kate from her bearhug and tries to push her opponent away. Kate however won’t have any of it and keeps their bodies pressed together. Kate lowers her arms so that her own breasts have more room to maneuver. Kate arches her back giving Scarlett’s rack a bit of space. Scarlett lets out a sigh of relief, but it’s followed by a scream. Kate slams have boobs on top of Scarlett’s tits.

 

Scarlett’s rack bounces down and up from the impact and Kate once more arches her back preparing for another boob slam. Scarlett tries to wiggle free, but Kate is holding her tightly. Kate’s boobs slam down on top of Scarlett’s boobs and Scarlett lets out a cry. Kate’s boobs are hammering away at hers and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Kate is demolishing her proud assets.

 

“Who is the dumb bitch now?!” Kate yells while her boobs crash on top of Scarlett’s still impressive rack.

 

Kate can see the pain and humiliation in Scarlett’s eyes. Her opponent lets out a loud moan as her boobs are bouncing. Kate uses her strength to lift Scarlett’s feet from the sand and carries her rival to the edge of the ring. Just before the edge she starts running and just before they hit the mesh, she releases Scarlett sending her into the mesh. Kate follows quickly after slamming her body into Scarlett’s body. Their breasts colliding and Kate’s boobs bulging around Scarlett’s and swallowing them.

 

Scarlett can’t believe her boobs just disappeared between Kate’s rack. The fabric holding Kate’s boobs is being stretched to its limit, but doesn’t break from it. Kate takes a step back and launches herself against Scarlett once more. This time Kate’s boobs flatten her opponent’s and Scarlett lets out an ear deafening scream. The mesh behind Scarlett gives way as much as possible, but doesn’t prevent Scarlett’s rack from taking a serious beating.

 

Kate pulls away from Scarlett and her rival falls on her ass. Kate snatches Scarlett’s long blonde hair and slams her in the sand face first. She rolls Scarlett on her back and dives on top of her opponent. Her boobs crash down on Scarlett’s boobs and another loud scream comes from Scarlett’s mouth.

 

“Oh boy where did your boobs go Scarlett?”

 

Scarlett looks in horror at her flattened breasts. She tries to push Kate off her rack, but she lacks the power to push Kate away.

 

“You disappoint me Scarjo, I thought the Black Widow would put up more of a fight.”

 

Kate reaches behind her back and releases her beauties. She lifts her torso up a bit and pulls her bra away. Scarlett watches with amazement how Kate’s boobs jiggle above hers. Her expression changes rapidly as they close in on her face. Helplessly she watches Kate’s boobs lowering themselves on her face. At first the presses against her cheeks, but soon enough they slide passed her cheeks and her face perishes between Kate’s orbs.

 

Kate wraps her arms around the back of Scarlett’s head burying her rival’s face deep into her bosom. Scarlett tries to wiggle her face to catch a breath of air. Kate watches with amusement how Scarlett struggles and wiggles her torso as well. Her boobs slap against the side of Scarlett’s face and she can hear moans coming from between her tits.

 

She tugs in Scarlett even further and the wiggling between her breasts stops. Kate holds Scarlett’s head between her massive boobs, what must seem like an eternity for her rival. After about a minute Scarlett’s body starts to spasm until it goes limp. Kate releases Scarlett’s head from her grasp and it falls into the sand. Scarlett’s eyes are closed and she has passed out.

 

Kate sits upright and plants her ass on Scarlett’s boobs, flattening them again. Kate raises her arms and her fans cheer loudly. The referee checks in on Scarlett and grabs Kate’s arm.

 

Kate Upton is declared the winner by KO Breast Smother.

 


End file.
